The disclosure refers to a carrier for detecting a mechanical stress, a circuit for reducing a disturbance which is based on mechanical stress and a method for reducing such a disturbance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,514 B1 discloses a circuit for stress compensation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,437,260 B2 discloses providing a mechanical stress sensor based on a p- and n-doped resistor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,138 B1 discloses a mechanical stress sensor comprising a lateral and a vertical resistor of equal doping type.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,218 B2 shows a mechanical stress sensor comprising a common well with three contact elements.
It is known to determine mechanical stress which may have a disturbing impact on electronic components. It is, however, a disadvantage that known stress compensation circuits are not able to determine arbitrary mechanical stress components. This limits the appliances as well as the possibilities for compensation.